How Much I Love You
by Moon Angels
Summary: Hello^^*UPDATED!!! Chap 6 added :p i got farther than on Lover's Quarrel @_@!!!!* Ummm fer all who notcied BooBoo's in Chap 1 they are fixed and i added a bit ^_~!! Please R&R !! Thanks *PG 13 for futher chapters ^^* Its S+S T+E Mush and Humor ^_^!! Ple
1. Default Chapter - Flight on Time .... Bi...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ;_; JA! R& R Please!  
  
Author's Note : ^_^ Gomen everyone .. i kinda made another fic and put this one on hold ^^ Why?? Cause it wasn't goign the way i wanted it to ^^so it's turing into a MUSHY fic :P  
And i took the other version down and im changing stuff so stay w/ me ^^() i hope you like the new version!!! R&R thankies Much !  
  
How Much I Love you  
Chapter 1!  
  
  
Sakura was startled by her alarm that went off at 5 a.m. She got up and got dressed as she normally did, but today would be different than any other school day. Sakura was greeted by Tomoyo-chan and Li-kun, Eriol would be arriving on a flight from England at about 4:00 that evening for a special event that would take place later.   
  
"HOEE!!!" Sakura squealed as her face lit up with joy. Syaroan gave her a bouquet of Cherry blossoms and Roses. Sayoran hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. This was their 5-month anniversary and also Sakura's birthday.  
  
"I love you Sakura-chan..." Li -kun whispered in her ear. She blushed and couldn't wait for tonight. Sakura looked at her watch and yelled that they were going to be late if they didn't get going, but none of them cared cause today was Friday and Eriol was coming in from England for the rest of the year. They all ran toward the High school, as they got there the bell had just rung and they almost got detention.  
  
"Kinimoto-Sakura"  
  
"Hai! Ma'am" Sakura replied to the teacher, who was taking attendance. Sakura knew this day would be along one, due to the special day they had ahead of them.   
  
*** A hours later ***   
  
  
"Syaoran -kun! Hurry or were gonna be late for the flight!!" Tomoyo yelled up stairs to his apartment room.   
"I'm coming Daidjoui-san!" As he stared at himself in the mirror he knew he was ready, as he started down the stairs, Tomoyo ran up after him and dragged him down, almost tripping and falling down the stairs they made it to the airport 5 min before Eriol's plane got there. Sakura had been there and hour before anyone. She was so excited to see Eriol for the first time in 8 years, other than talking to him on the phone.  
  
"Flight 287 form England has arrived." The intercom rang out as Sakura heard the first call for the flight she ran toward the unloading doors and held the flowers and chocolates in her hand tightly waiting for Eriol to unboard.  
  
"Flight 287 from England has arrived on time and will be unloading in 10 minuets." The intercom rang out again Sakura was growing impatient, as Syaoran came up behind her out of breath.  
  
"We ...got...here as fast..as we could..." He managed to tell her. Tomoyo -chan was right behind Syaoran with her new Digital Camera that she just purchased a few days ago just for this occasion!  
Sakura giggled and handed Tomoyo the flowers (Sakura bought them for Tomoyo to give to Eriol-kun ^^") As they did their greetings Sakura and Syaoran got in their car and Tomoyo and Eriol in another and headed for Sakura's house. When they got there the lights were out, which Sakura remembered they were on when she left.  
  
"That's odd..." Sakura said as the 2 cars pulled into the driveway. "I thought I turned the outside lights on when I left the house!" Syaoran looked at her with a confused look on his face   
  
"Well come on! Lets go in and find out" Eriol exclaimed, as he knew what was going on. They all got to the door way when they heard a crash come from inside the house, Sakura was already scared she thought someone had broken into the house or it was possed by a ghost.  
  
"I don't wan go in" Sakura brining tears to her eyes "What if its possessed by a ghost!" She continued to wail. Tomoyo ran up to her and squeaked.  
  
"Your mascara is running Sakura!" Tomoyo quickly pulled out a tissue and more mascara .As Tomoyo put the mascara on her and wiped her tears, Eriol entered the house and noticed Suppi-chan and Kero in the air. Eriol waved his hands for them to get on the couch and making hand motions for Suppi-chan to act like a stuffed animal. Suppi-chan wasn't surprised. Syaoran looked at Eriol.  
  
"What on earth are you doing Eriol ... Are you seeing things?" He asked in amusement and starting to laugh at the thought of what Eriol was doing. As they finally all got the courage to enter the house, they stood there in shock as to what they found....  
  
"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN! " All 5 of them yelled. Yuki, Touya, Suppi-chan and Kero and last but not least the freak Naruku. But Suppi-chan quickly turned into a stuffed animal again as Eriol told him to, with a not so great look on (her/ he/it?) face.  
"HOOEEE!" Sakura squealed" What a surprise I had no idea!" She was so happy, carrying a lot of flowers she dropped them and ran to Touya and Yukito, who she had not seen in about 2 years, because they were in college.  
"You've grown very big Sakura-san!" Both replied in unison, "Well lets party!"  
"Wait I thought I heard 5 voices … and Naruku how'd you get here? …." Sakura was puzzled as to how that happened.  
  
"I'm going to Touya's College!" She yelled a little too loud for comfort. Toyua had a huge sweatdrop on the side of his head as Naruku glomped on Toyua. Touya let out a sigh as he dragged everyone into the kitchen for presents and cake, Kero-chan COULDN'T wait, of course, they all gathered in the kitchen as Yuki-san pulled out a HUGE cake, everyone's eyes were Kawaii style big.  
  
They had finished partying, now it was Syaoran's turn to be alone with Sakura, he would take her out to dinner in about 2 hours. He left to go get changed, as Sakura did the same. Tomoyo was going to go out with Eriol for a little "get to gether" also with Touya and the gang then the would split off for the night.  
  
*** 2 hours later …DUN DUN DUN! ***   
  
Ding-Dong. The doorbell rang Sakura rushed down stairs in some new clothing and quickly opened the door. She wasn't to surprise at to who it was; she was excited all the same. She invited him in; she had to do some finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Syaoran sat down on the couch and looked at the room that was very firmilar to him, yet different somehow.  
  
Sakura rushed down the stairs again ready to go "I'm ready Syaoran hurry or we'll be late for the reservations!" Syaoran got up and said to Sakura that she looked remarkable, she blushed as Syaoran kissed her cheek and took her hand in his "Lets go!" As they got into the car, they got the restaurant and ate their food, then went to a movie for about and hour. They had a great time, but what Sakura didn't know what was about to happen in about 20 minuets, when they got to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
*** 20 min later…Syaoran's Appt! ***  
  
As they walked inside she sat on the couch and waited for Syaoran to come out of his room, he was getting her present he forgot to wrap, as he emerged form the room he had MORE Flowers and A little box.  
  
"I wonder what this could be…" Sakura pondered with a grin on her face, as she opened it she found a diamond heart necklace .She was to shock to say anything, for a moment she just sat there and looked at it when Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, do you like it my little cherry-blossom?" As he kissed her on the cheek she blushed and kissed him on the cheek back.  
"I love it Li-kun!' Just then Syaoran burst out looking at the ground.  
  
"Sakura I really do love you, very much…" he paused "I wanted to let you know. I'm ready to … move to the "next" level in our relationship …if your ready that is." He stared at the floor barley blushing, but you could tell *^_~*. Sakura looked at him and pulled up his face, she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You don't have to be ashamed to tell me that!" She smiled at him when he looked at her, now he wasn't ashamed he magically got the courage to do what he wanted to do, he was stronger now, after all he was 18 to, a few months older than Sakura -chan. He knew he could do this, suddenly he started kissing Skaura passionately, and She followed.  
  
This went on for some time, then he picked Sakura up in his arms, and lead himself into his bedroom with her in his arms. Sakura was to busy thinking about what just happened and went with him and as soon as they got to his room, he laid her on the bed, he started to kiss her again, taking off her dress she had on. Sakura was shocked as to what was happening, but was too stiff to move, but wanted it all the same. Now they both were undressed and Syaoran was kissing her neck, she was sighing and moaning as the night wore on, he made love to her.  
  
Morning came around she was in Syaoran's bed with her eyes wide open, Syaoran was next to her with his arms around her belly. She sighed and looked out the window, then at the clock, it was 11:00 a.m. Sakura wasn't surprised, she always slept in on weekends, it was only Saturday. Just then she remembered she had to meet Tomoyo at the park at 12:00, Sakura lifted Li-kun's arm off her belly and quickly got dressed, she had to run home and get changed, or Tomoyo-chan would be surprised as to what happened last night. Just as she was about to leave his bedroom, she heard him sit up.  
  
" Nani? "He said sleepily, Sakura replied to him in a soft voice.  
" I forgot I have to meet Tomoyo-chan at the park at 12, so I have to go…"  
He got out of bed, still with no clothing on; Sakura's eyes went wide and averted them to the floor.   
  
"Would you like a ride over there? " He exclaimed, "No I have to go home and get changed." She didn't want to look up, so she left the room quietly, smiling.  
  
  
*** To be continued…**   



	2. Chapter 2- Unexpected Vistors ... and Fo...

Note: Gomen fer the bad formatting. o.o. Having troubles comp being evil o.o. Heres the second chapter! Not much revised here o.o. JA! R&R Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura had finally made it to the park and when she didn't see Tomoyo, but she decided to wait a few minuets, just to see if she would come. As she sat down on the nearest bench, Tomoyo appeared around the corner.  
  
"Konoinchi-wa Sakura-chan! Sorry I'm late I had a few errands to run for my mother before I could go." Tomoyo exclaimed out of breath. Sakura sat down on the nearest bench Tomoyo sat down next to her and looked at Sakura, that had worry in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura -chan… is there something you need to talk about?" She tried to talk in her sweet voice, to get it out of her.  
"Hai." was all Sakura said  
  
  
"Well do you want to talk about it here, or at our little secret place" Tomoyo answered in a quiet tone and with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, lets go to our secret place." Sakura smiled and got up as she did dragged Tomoyo with her, because Sakura needed to get this feeling out of her.  
  
  
As they got there Sakura sat up against the tree se she always did, Tomoyo sat down across from Sakura, In their deserted place, surrounded by bushes and two Cherry trees sat in the middle. They had planted them way back in the 4th grade to recognize that they would be friends for life, no matter what.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan its like this … when me and Syaoran went back to his apartment last night…"She trailed off. Tomoyo sat listening, like she always did. Sakura finally started talking after a moment of silence.  
  
"Sayoran gave me my gift, and told me he wanted to move our relationship to the next level…" her eyes welled up with tears, she couldn't bear it anymore.  
"Ha.." Tomoyo didn't finish before Sakura started again.  
" I said okay with a smile, I just thought he meant making out on the couch everyonce in a while!" By this time Sakura was doing some serious crying. Tomoyo looked through her bag for a tissue as she found one; she handed it to her.  
"It started out, as what I thought it would be .. Kissing, but I was wrong Tomoyo…! She burst into more tears.  
" He picked me up and lead me into his bedroom.. I was too stiff to say anything.. So I didn't!"  
"Sakura…" Tomoyo didn't finish once again. Sakura was still crying, Tomoyo looked a bit shocked; she knew what was coming.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan … the next thing I knew me and Sayoran were both undressed…then.. He … made love to Me.." Sakura curled up into a little ball against the tree crying. Tomoyo comforted her the best way she could.  
  
"Sakura -chan…, did you want this as badly as he did?" She asked, knowing this wasn't the greatest question to ask but did anyway. She looked up tears streaming down her face.   
"Ye… " Sakura was stopped by Eriol, who suddenly popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Someone's been doing sumthing naughty lately haven't we!" He exclaimed happily. Tomoyo scolded him with her mean look.  
"Eriol-kun!!" She replied back in a harsh whisper. Sakura got up and ran Tomoyo looked at Eriol. HE smiled back a really nervous smile.  
"Now looks what you did!" She yelled at him.  
"Gomen nasi, Tomoyo-chan" Eriol sat down and put his hands together as he wanted her to forgive him.  
  
As Sakura walked into her doorway the phone rang, she ignored it a picked up Tomoyo's spare key and unlocked the door, and then she locked herself in her house. For the time being  
  
"Hello! You've reached Sakura's house, I'm out right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you. Ja Ne!" The answering machine rang as Sakura sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Sakura its Syaoran, I guess your still at the park, I'll stop by your house later Ja." Syaoran's voice was heard in Sakura's head. She got up and made herself a late lunch; it was 2'oclock. After she was done with that, she noticed Kero wasn't home. He must be at Eriols with Suppi-chan she thought, or battling it out…  
  
As Sakura was lying on her bed, watching TV, the doorbell rang.  
  
  
To Be Continued…DUN DUN DUN….!!!  



	3. Chapter 3 -Keys .. and Truth * I love th...

Hehe ^_^ Yes I redid a little part of this o.o… Not much ^_^ changed some of the spacing x.X.. so its shorter ^^() normally I c an write fer hours and pages on end o.o.. Make any sense? Didn't think so ^_^() .. well enjoy ! R&R Thankies ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
As Tomoyo and Eriol were walking to Sakura's house, to see if she was there. When they go there, they saw Syaoran standing at the doorway, ringing the doorbell a million times.  
"Li-kun!! I don't think you need to ring the doorbell a gazillion times!" Eriol shouted out, holding a HUGE teddy looking thing shaped like Suppi-chan, only in the bigger form.  
  
"Eriol-kun, is..Is that you?" Syaoran stuttered, as he did Eriol popped his head out from behind the giant stuffed looking animal, that was …breathing!?!?!? DUN DUN DUN …..!!!*Sorry needs suspense ^^() you could say…*   
  
"Is that Suppi-chan?" Syaoran replied shocked, then looked at the Suppi doll, which had a not so impressed look on its face.  
"Nani yo!?" Tomoyo exclaimed, "I thought you were going to get a cake or something else Eriol-kun!"  
  
"No, I begged Suppi-chan to change into her big form and make Sakura happy about earlier!" Eriol got a big kawaii smile and sweat drop on his face. Syaoran burst out laughing, but quickly calmed down.   
"About Sakura.. Where is she anyways. I have to go to work in 10 minuets.." Syaoran didn't sound too happy. Tomoyo gave him a wired look and stepped up to the doorway and looked under the flowerpot.  
  
"She's here, she took my spare key…." Tomoyo looked up at Sakuras window, the curtain moved. Syaoran looked up at the window to and he smiled.  
Sakura thought I need to make up a story … so they don't think I'm depressed or something .She decided she would say she was in the shower, and she left her key in her room. Because she thought kero would be back .She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She didn't want to face Syaoran, but she knew she had to sooner or later. She would talk to Tomoyo about it later.  
  
She opened the door; she smiled " Hello you guys, Sorry I was in the shower..I didn't hear the doorbell ring! Come on in," she could pull off some good lies once in a while, she was hoping this would be one of them.  
"Nani … about the key Sakura-chan.." She spotted the key on the end table and looked at Sakura funny.  
  
" Oh the key, I thought kero would be home, so I left my key here .She smiled, it was going good so far." So I used the spare cause he's not here." She finished, as she thought to herself now whats next in this thing..   
Syaoran spoke " Sakura I have to go to work, I'll stop by later tonight when my shift gets off" Syaoran got up and kissed her on the cheek, she returned the favor and he left. But before he left the doorway, Sakura asked him what time his shift got over, he replied 10.She nodded and smiled and let him on his way.  
  
"Sakura -chan I didn't buy that! " Eriol looked at Tomoyo, who didn't look too happy.   
  
"Well… I didn't want to confront Syaoran right now I'm trying to think it out … " Sakura looked at the ground then noticed a black tail on the floor and looked up.  
"Uh… Er.. Eriol-kun? Is that Suppi-chan.." Sakura looked up and saw Suppi's face not Eriols.  
"Hai, I brought her to cheer you up!" Eriol replied happily and smiled to go with the cheerful voice.  
  
"How did you want (her/he/it?) to cheer me up?" Sakura said giggling at the thought of Suppi being a stuffed animal. "How'd you do it Eriol!" She continued to laugh.  
  
"I'll tell you how he did it!!! " Suppi-chan awoke from (her/he/ it?) "Sleeping" state of mind and got out of Eriol's grip and glared at him. "He begged me and now owes me a favor!!!"  
"Su..Suppi-chan!!!! I do not!! "Eriol glared back, Sakura saw the electricity in their eyes and got up and stood back, as Tomoyo did the same. They both left the room and Eriol and Suppi-chan began a stare down, that they knew would last for a while.  
  
"Sakura, you better tell Syaoran tonight when he comes over I'll hurt you! " Tomoyo looked at her sternly. "And to make sure I'll put a video camera in every room in this house! Okay? Okay !" Tomoyo smiled and began to do as she had just said she would do. After Tomoyo had set up a camera in every room in Sakura's apartment.  
  
"Well me and Eriol have somewhere to be in a while and the weathers not looking to shabby, so I'll call you tonight if it isn't late! " Tomoyo grabbed Eriol and Suppi, they left quietly .She could hear all 3 of them yelling down the street, she laughed to herself, as she finally remembered Kero was spending the month at Yuki's collage. She was all-alone, unless Tomoyo called or if Syaoran came over at ten, which he said he would, he always kept his word.  
  
" Now what am I going to do … No one to call, nothing to do, and with over 300 channels, I'm sure there's nothing on.." She said talking to herself; she looked at the pictures on the walls of her family and her best friends ever since 4th grade. She turned on the radio and as usual they were on commercials, she turned it off and would come back to it later. Then she got an idea to go roller blading; she hadn't done this in a while, so she thought she would go do that for a while.  
As she put on her skates she just got not to long ago for her B-day from her brother. She stepped outside and started to skate down the street. She didn't know what time it was, but the streetlights were on for quite sometime. She decided to head back home, just as that thought crossed her mind thunder clapped and lighting hit not to far away, she looked up and it started to rain.  
"Ahh.. Gosh I've been out too long and now I'm stuck in the rain, who knows how far form home!!" She exclaimed to herself, more thunder and lighting hit. She skated faster and faster, then she saw a car come up behind her, she swerved to the side, a puddle had formed and the car ran right over it and got Sakura soaked.  
  
"I made it!" She turned the corner and saw her driveway; Syaoran's car was parked there. Sakura let out a big sigh. This is going to be grand!'' She thought to herself. As she entered the door, Syaoran was on the couch with some flowers.  
  
"Sakura your all wet! "He got up and hugged her anyways.  
"I know.. I was out rollerbalding and I didn't notice the time "She smiled and returned his hug   
"Well the door was unlocked to I came in I hope you don't mind" Syaoran sat back down and pointed to the Chinese food on the table. "I brought you dinner I didn't know if you had any or not." She nodded no she hadn't .He smiled and replied" Well go up stairs and change before you catch a cold my love!" He got up again and pushed her up the stairs.  
"Hai, your right Li-kun, I'll be down in a sec!" She ran up the stairs and quickly shut her door and slid down to the floor. He so sweet, how can I be mad at him! He brings me dinner and roses! Not to mention he calls me love.. She whispered and quickly got up and got some new clothes and changed quickly. She said to herself that she would just tell him she wasn't ready to go that far in their relationship.  
She put on the necklace she got from Syaoran a night ago. And ran down stairs, he was standing there at the bottom of the steps, she hugged him and lead him to the Kitchen table and turned on the light and got some plates.  
As they were eating, Sakura blurted out " Li-kun about the other night …my birthday. "  
"Hai "He replied quietly eating with chopsticks swiftly as always.   
  
"When you mention you wanted to.. Move ou…Our relationship to the next level." She stuttered. Syaoran was about to say something, but Sakura cut him off just like she did to Tomoyo earlier at the park.  
"I thought you meant just kissing and stuff . Not what happened later… "She didn't want to say the word, she thought he would spit out his food, like he did a while back when her an Tomoyo talked about this stuff for fun.   
"I know how you feel Sakura… I got carried away, my mind just told me go on.." Syaoran put the chopsticks down neatly." So I listened to my mind. I shouldn't have. Gomen Sakura-chan '  
  
She was speechless for a momento! (I love that word Momento!! I made it up myself ^^) Then she spoke. "Really Li-kun? I mean … your not making this up? Well I wanted it.. just not right then…" She looked at him in surprise.  
" Hai, it's all true, I am very sorry. I won't do it again unless you're ready." He looked her in the eye, She knew then he wasn't lying.  
  
*Stacey will kill for this ending to chapter 3 … GOMEN STACEY -CHAN!!! I couldn't help myself ^_~ !! Hope you guys like it so far … I'm not the greatest writer in the world o.o… and gomen for the grammar and spelling x.x…. JA NE !! More soon ^_^!!  
  
To be continued MUWAHAHAH !!!  



	4. Chapter 4- Roses... and Forgetful Tomoyo

Note: not much added here either o.o.. Just took a few things out^^ enjoy P! R&R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
(This is mostly Tomoyo and Eriol chapter!)  
  
* A few weeks later from the Sayoran and Sakura ordeal! *  
  
  
Tomoyo-chan is dinner ready yet?" Eriol yelled from the kitchen. Tomoyo popped her head out with a spoon in her hand.   
  
"Hai Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo smiled and pointed to the table. Eriol Sighed and got up and went to the kitchen. Tomoyo gave him the plates and cups. Eriol set the table and they both sat down, eating quietly. When they were almost done eating, Eriol abruptly blurted put something Tomoyo thought she would never hear from him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..Would you like to go out? Eriol smiled like there was not a care in the world. Tomoyo was shocked he hadn't stuttered when he said this .He must have planned this out, she thought.  
"You mean as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
"H..Hai." He finally stuttered as Tomoyo predicted. Tomoyo thought a moment, what would Sakura and Syaoran think… She decided to go with it, After all she did like him."Hai Eriol-kun! I would be glad to!"   
She gave him the cutest smile he'd ever seen.  
  
* A Few months later! * (Tomoyo hears a noise and she believes its Eriol!!)  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo managed to say quietly, instead of yelling at him. She walked around the corner and saw a piece or paper (Gomen Stacey can't help it…. It just popped into my head @_@…)   
  
Dear,  
Tomoyo, if you want to find me follow the rose petals, until you find your way to beloved ME!   
  
Love, Eriol   
Tomoyo laughed at the letter and followed the roses. This trail went to every room in her house, which is a lot, where she went the letter said, "Keep going I'm not in here!" She would eventually drop the rose petals in one big pile in the hallway.  
"How can he get so many rose petals?!" She spoke loudly." Well he is a sorccer after all." She spoke again, She looked down the hallway and saw no more rose petals. " This isn't funny Hiragiizawa-kun!" She was mad now .She looked into her mom's room and saw the balcony window was open, the curtains were blowing in the wind.  
"E…Eriol are you in here?" Her voice was shaking; all the windows were shut, because it was raining out.  
  
'Hai.." He responded in a soft husky voice." "Turn off the lights and sit on the bed."  
"Why Eriol?" Her voice sounded scared and unsure of herself.  
  
"Your not … going to do what Syaoran did to Sakura are you?" She responded again. You could hear him laugh.  
"No, I'm not Tomoyo!" He paused. "I'm not even ready for that .." Tomoyo still couldn't see him, but she could hear him. So she did as she was instructed.  
"Okay Eriol-kun.." She sat down on the bed; very shaky it was pitch black. All of a sudden she heard the window and door shut. She then felt a hand on hers. She saw the outline of Eriol in the dark.  
  
He pulled her closer. "I love you Tomoyo-chan!" He tickled her and she laughed. The tickled each other for about 5 minuets until they couldn't breath. When they stopped, they continued to laugh a few minuets afterwards.  
  
"I love you to Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo smiled in the dark. "Look at us, we've only been going out for a month and we haven't even made out!" She joked at him.  
"I can change that!" Eriol replied quickly and embraced her, for their first real 'make-out session'.  
Eriol didn't know she was joking, but Tomoyo went along. They were both in a deep kiss when the doorbell rang. Tomoyo panicked and pushed Eriol into the closet. He didn't even know what hit him.  
"NANDA!?!?" Eriol screamed  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?!" You could tell it was Sakura "Open up it's raining out! She yelled.  
"Hai Sakura-chan! Its open!" Tomoyo yelled from upstairs, but quickly ran down with a video camera, just in case.   
  
"Sakura what are you doing here?" Tomoyo questioned her. Sakura gave her an odd look and pointed to the calendar.  
"Remember Tomoyo-chan were going out to dinner, and Syaoran is waiting in the car!" Sakura smiled and opened the door and told her that she was going to wait in the car. But before she did, Sakura said.  
"Also Eriol's waiting for us at the restaurant!'' And she was gone. Tomoyo ran upstairs.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" She yelled and looked over at the closet.  
  
"Nani? I'm still here…" Eriol didn't sound to impressed. She walked over to the closet and opened it. Then she explained the situation and he quickly dissapeard.   
  
At the restaurant, Eriol and Tomoyo announced that they were dating for about a month now. Sakura and Syaoran weren't the least bit surprised, they all knew Eriol had something going for Tomoyo-chan. When they were done eating all 4 went to their cars and left for different places. Eriol and Tomoyo for her house, and Sakura and Syaoran dropped Sakura off at her house.  
  
* To Be Continued !!! MUWHAHAH !! *Already has most of chapter 5 written x.X.. ..   
  



	5. Chapter 5 - Some dreams are dreamt ... w...

Note: I don't think I did much to this chapter ^^() just took out come details in the SxS scene  
So yeah, hope your enjoying it so far!!! I'm in the process of doing the major work on chap. 6 @_@. That's the big one...so Enjoy this while you can ^_^ R*R! Thankies!  
  
PS : IF I NEED TO CHANGE THE RATING TELL ME IN A REVIEW !!!!!! THANKS ^.~ Arigatou !!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran were driving home, in the rain, Sakura asked Syaoran a question.  
"Syaoran-kun.." She had been dreading to ask this question for 2 months.  
  
"Hai Sakura?" Syaoran replied back waiting for the rest of the question.  
"This might sound funny, but I'll say it anyway!" She giggled and went on "I'm ready for us to you know.." Sakura was playing with her hair and looking down. Syaoran looked at her with loving eyes; she had that dazed confused look he liked on her face.  
  
"Are you sure about that Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked her in a serious tone. She nodded and smiled at him.  
"Well when?" Syaoran looked at her, as they pulled into the driveway.  
'Uhh.. How about tonight?" She smiled and got out of the car into the rain. Syaoran quickly replied back.  
" I'll be over at 8! That gives you and hour love.'' And he left.  
"Hai!" She answered and waved him goodbye he waved back.  
  
*Tomoyo's House *   
  
"All right now where were we?" Eriol thought aloud on Tomoyo's mom's bed. It was really raining out now, thunder and all. Tomoyo was in the shower; she let him sleepover for the night due to the weather.  
"Eriol-kun are you still out there?" She was done with her shower.  
"I'm coming out so, go downstairs a sec!" She had cheerfulness in her voice, like always.  
  
"Hai my love!" He replied back, but he would just go invisible for the moment. She wouldn't know. As she came out, she was only in a towel. Tomoyo didn't know Eriol was watching from the lay-z-boy recliner in the corner. She finally got dressed in a thin nightgown.  
"Okay Eriol, you can come up now." She yelled to him, only she thought she yelled to him. A few seconds later the light by the chair came on and Eriol appeared mysteriously.  
"My, My you have a beautiful body Tomoyo Daidouji." He said with a soft voice.  
"Eriol-kun.. You were in here?!" She yelled frantically, as she did Eriol tackled her onto the bed.  
  
"Hai!" Eriol replied as he pinned her to the bed. He then took her into his arms for a deep kiss.  
" This is where we left off." He whispered into her ear, she smiled and they continued to kiss. When they broke the kiss, Tomoyo looked at the ceiling.   
"How come your so good at that Eriol?" She asked in a curious cute way.  
" I am the reincarnation of Clow -Sama I've had experience!" He replied happy that she asked.  
"You remember that stuff from over 300 years ago Hiragiizwa-kun?" She said surprisingly being startled by crash of thunder.  
  
" Of course.." He softly replied back, embracing her in a big hug. He then rolled on top of her and started to kiss her from the lips down to her throat. Tomoyo moaned, and managed to say something before he got carried away.  
"Hiragiizwa-kun.. We have school tomorrow, not tonight." Tomoyo kissed his forehead and managed to get out from under him.  
"Okay then." He rolled over and kissed her on the lips one more time, before retiring to bed.  
"Oyasumi Eriol-kun.." Were Tomoyo's last words for the night as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams Tomoyo-chan." Eriol replied in a soft husky voice as he too drifted to sleep.  
  
* 1 hour later Sakura's house! *  
  
  
As Sakura waited for Syaoran to arrive, she was getting very nervous. After all she really didn't know what to do. She was now regretting she said that, but she was ready just wasn't expecting so soon. She thought aloud  
"How about tonight just slipped!" She was talking to herself.  
"Hooeee!!!" Sakura turned on her radio and put her headphones on and sat looking out the window up to the sky. Sakura didn't hear the doorbell ring, So Syaoran let himself in.  
"Sakura-chan?! He yelled upstairs, He could hear the radio. He walked quietly upstairs; he didn't know how loud the radio was. He would surprise her!  
"Sakura-chan! He yelled as he burst open the door.  
"NANI KOURE!" Sakura jumped out of the windowsill where she was sitting and fell to the floor, Syaoran laughed out loud and went over to her.  
"You okay?" He said kissing her on the lips gently.  
"Hai." She returned her kiss. And smiled nervously.  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura a grin and took off her headphones. Sakura smiled and put them away, as she did Syaoran tackled her onto the floor. Sakura had a dazed look in her eyes as Syaoran looked into her eyes; he started kissing her passionately. Sakura was shaking and couldn't stop.  
"You cold Sakura?" Syaoran broke the kiss and looked at her with soft eyes. She nodded; just then she was lifted of the ground. Syaoran laid her on the bed. She smiled kawaiily and Syaoran continued to kiss her. She was now kind of happy that this was happing, she liked the feel of his lips on hers. As he continued to kiss her, he started unbuttoning her shirt and kissing his way down to her breast. She moaned and Sakura put her finger up to Syaoran's lips for a moment.  
"Do you have protection Li-kun?" Sakura looked at him and smiled again. She thought to herself I'm ready now.  
"Hai, Sakura -chan I wouldn't do this without it, unless you're ready to be a mommy." He joked, and Sakura looked at him and kissed him deeply. Sakura was working on Syaoran's shirt, she pulled on it and he pulled back, she looked at his muscles.  
"Jeez Syaoran do you work out?" Sakura had big smile on her face. He nodded at her and continued "Of course I work out!" Syaoran replied kissing her.  
  
"Sakura I love you." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear in a husky tone of voice.   
"I love you too Li -Kun " Sakura whispered back into his ear. The Smell of cedar and fall came into her sense; she loved the smell as much as she did Syaoran. They were both naked now lying on Sakura's bed, underneath the covers.  
"Are you ready Sakura -chan?" Syaoran asked her slipping on his protection, over his manhood.   
"Hai, I am …" Sakura gave him a gentle smile and guided him to her entrance. As he made love to her, she screamed his name. Syaoran repeatedly whispered into her ear ' Gomen nasi' He rocked up into her and they moved together as one. A few minuets later, Sakura reached her Climax, as did Syaoran. Sakura screamed, Syaoran kissed her passionately to ease her pain and screaming. Syaoran fell to Sakura's side and hugged her tightly; they were both panting trying to catch their breath.  
"I love you Syaoran.." Sakura kissed him on the lips and he returned the words back. Sakura and Syaoran fell asleep holding onto each other not wanting to let go.  
  
When Sakura woke up the next day, she noticed Syaoran wasn't there next to her.  
"Syaoran-kun?" She got up and remembered she had no clothes on. Sakura got up and went to her closet and got out her school uniform, and put it on. Sakura headed downstairs and saw Syaoran in the kitchen in only his boxers.  
"Konoinchi-wa, Sakura -chan!" Syaroan shouted and held up a spatula. The Sakura noticed the apron on Syaoran she burst out laughing.  
"Li-kun, that is the funniest get up I've ever seen you in!" She could barley get the sentence out, she was laughing too hard. Li blushed and went back to cooking, when he finally noticed Sakura's clothes.  
"We have school today Sakura?" He glanced at her; she was still kind of laughing.  
"Hai!" She couldn't stop laughing Syaoran walked up to her and kissed her on deeply on the lips.  
"Now can you stop laughing Sakura-chan?" Syaoran looked at her and she smiled back.  
"Only if you change, you can wear Touya's old uniform in his closet." Sakura sat down at the table and ate what Syaoran gave her, while he went up to find the uniform. She was still laughing.  
  
Sakura didn't notice what time it was until she looked at the clock, it was almost 7. Syaoran had just come down, when Sakura grabbed his arm and then his car keys, and last her bag.  
"Li-kun were gonna be late!" Sakura burst open the front door. When the got in the car, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was driving.  
"Sakura.. Please be careful with my car.." Syaoran begged her, and swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew Sakura couldn't drive well, unless she was going fast.  
"If I get a speeding ticket I'll pay!" She yelled as she stepped on the brake, almost running a red light.  
Syaoran sank into the seat and looked at Sakura.  
  
They finally got to school with out a speeding ticket.  
"Sakura!" She heard from across the courtyard. Tomoyo ran up to her, video camera in hand.  
"Hai Tomoyo?" She smiled and then looked at Eriol, who wasn't there.  
"Li -Kun … what's wrong?" Tomoyo -chan asked, the worried Li quickly responded.  
"I just got done with the ride of my life.." He sat there and Sakura got a huge sweatdrop on the side of her face. Tomoyo looked at Sakura then at Syaoran.  
"Nani?" Tomoyo had a surprised look on her face.  
"HOOEEE!! I wasn't driving that fast!" As soon Sakura said that, the bell rang (the bell that Stacey Hates ^_^!)  
  
When they all got to class, they found Eriol. After class for about 3 hours came lunch then more classes and then home! Sakura sighed as Syaoran and Sakura walked to his car, Syaoran pulled out his keys.  
"I'm going to drop you off at your house, I have to work a 3hour shift today." Syaoran yawned, as the two got into the car. When the arrived at her house Syaoran kissed her goodbye and told her she would see him tonight, at about 6. She waved to him as he left the driveway.  
  
  
THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ^^ Gomen Stacey fer the end :) To be Continued ^^ I need to finish the S&S part o.o" DONE!! YAY!  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6- Shampoo racks, snacks ... and...

Disclaimer: We do not own the CCS Characters ;_; unfortunately.. Well enjoy GOMEN it took me soo long.. been flooded w/ crap to do X_X… JA! R&R Please ^_^!  
  
  
  
Note: Chacter's are slightly out of chacter ^^()…  
Chapter 6   
*Mind blank @ the momento! * Okay ready! ^^() Or not …(this is whats in my notebook!)  
  
  
  
It was morning the next day; Sakura had just woken up, and was now fixing breakfast. The doorbell rang it was Tomoyo.  
"Hai! Tomoyo come in, you don't have Eriol or Syaoran with you?" Sakura paused waiting for the answer.  
"No it's girls day, no boys allowed to talk to us till 6:00!" Tomoyo recited their rule for 'girls day', which they often had, just to relax with out boys for a day.  
  
"Okay" Sakura giggled. "I'm in the kitchen, hope you didn't have breakfast! She yelled as Tomoyo took her shoes.  
"No I didn't Sakura, I knew you would fix a big one today, because its summer!" She smiled as she walked into the kitchen with dessert.  
  
After they ate breakfast they went shopping for new summer clothes. When they got back, Tomoyo noticed the door was open.  
"Nani?" Sakura pushed open the door and plopped down on the couch.  
"Well at least it looks like nothings missing." Tomoyo suggested.  
"Wait!" Sakura ran upstairs, and burst open her bedroom door but walked in quietly. She looked on the bed, but didn't find Syaoran or roses, what she hoped she'd find.  
  
"What was that for?" Tomoyo asked very curios taking a drink of her lemonade.   
"Nothing" She went into the kitchen and got a snack bar. "I'm still hungry!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"I'm going to go change into my new outfit I just got okay Sakura?" Tomoyo went upstairs.  
"Okay I'll fix some little snacks and then we can tan!" She giggled and went to work. As she was almost done she noticed 20 minuets had gone by.  
"Tomoyo!" She yelled upstairs, and heard the water running. She must be taking a shower after all that walking, and sweating! She thought to herself. All of a sudden she heard a crash, then a scream.  
"HOOEEE!!" Sakura ran upstairs an knocked on the bathroom door and Tomoyo was sniffling "Itai…Itai!!!" Tomoyo could be heard mumbling through the water.  
"Tomoyo -chan! Are you all right?!" Sakura yelled in and heard Tomoyo open the shower curtain.   
"I hate your shampoo rack!" Tomoyo huffed and put on a towel, then proceeded to open the door.  
"Why do you hate my shampoo rack?" Sakura questioned her with a confused look on her face.  
"It fell on my foot that's why!" Tomoyo grabbed her clothes and walked downstairs.  
  
"Uhh… Tomoyo… you're in a towel." Sakura sweatdropped, as did Tomoyo.  
"Oh well! Its summer and hot out, so why not be wild!" Tomoyo snickered and started munching on the snacks Sakura had made. Sakura walked down the stairs and joined Tomoyo on the couch.  
  
"These are good Sakura -chan!" Tomoyo smiled and picked up another one.  
"Arigatou Tomoyo - chan! Are you tired?" Sakura glanced over and saw Tomoyo conked out on the couch in the bath towel.  
  
"Okay … good answer!! I guess I could take a nap too." Sakura smiled and covered up Tomoyo with a blanket. Sakura had walked up stairs and fell asleep on her bed. The boys would get home late tonight.  
  
*Meanwhile @ the Mall arcade*   
  
"Nooo…. I had him!" Syaoran spoke in a loud tone. Eriol looked at him; he was busy getting stuffed animals out of the machine for Tomoyo.  
"Li -kun.. I wanna give up!" Eriol whined and looked at Syaoran  
"You're tired already? It's only 6 Eriol!" Syaoran glared at him. Eriol glared back.  
"Fine what ever the magic man says!" Syaoran glared at Eriol again, and they headed through the door towards the outside of the mall.  
"I'm hungry…" Eriol looked at the clock and then at Syaoran. Syaoran glanced back and then continued to look out the window.  
" Fine… go ahead and pull in some where, but its 7:00 Eriol" Syaoran looked at where he was pulling in. " Eriol?!?! What are you doing?!" He yelled at Eriol.   
"I'm in the mood for a gourmet dinner!" He snickered and got out of the car. Syaoran sighed and followed, he knew he couldn't change Eriol's mind when it came to his stomach and a gourmet dinner.  
  
~* 9:00 Syaoran and Eriol return to Sakura's! *~  
  
"Well we stayed out late tonight, their probley worried." Syaoran spoke as he pulled into Sakura's driveway.   
"Nah … I'm sure there fine!" Eriol got out of the car taking out bags of stuffed animals that he had for Tomoyo  
Syaoran opened the door and saw Tomoyo on the couch with only a towel on   
"Holy Shit!" Syaoran screamed and Eriol came running up to the door dropping the bags. "What!?!?!" Eriol paused and waited for a reply.  
"She's not… sleeping with her arms across her chest!" Syaoran stuttered with shock  
"It's okay Syaoran… she's in the habit of doing that…often… I guess." Eriol laughed and smiled nervously. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and looked down at her and smiled at the sleeping cherry blossom, and picked her up.  
"What are you doing Li-san?" Eriol looked at Syaoran and the cherry blossom in his arms, questioning him.  
"I'm going to put her to bed, what else?" Syaoran replied. "Oh and we should sleep on the couch…" He started walking carefully up the stairs.  
"O…k… I guess Tomoyo-chan can have Fujitaka's bed!" Eriol snickered and followed Syaoran up the stairs. A few minuets both girls were in the beds, and Eriol and Syaoran were sleeping soundly on the couches.  
  
  



End file.
